


Too Scared To Tell

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Famous, Lilo friendship, M/M, Mpreg, You and I, Zayn leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has left One Direction and in the process has broken his boyfriend and friends' hearts. Little does he know he is not only leaving behind his membership to One Direction, but also his pregnant and scared boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Scared To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Louis' POV

I am pissed off and hurt how could he leave us like this?! In the middle of world tour and he ditches because he is stressed! Doesn't he realize we are all stressed as well? Did he ever stop to think how him leaving us would effect us? Did he think about his boyfriend's feelings?

All these thoughts run through my head as I make my way down the vacant hallway of the hotel, my anger boiling as I think of the text Zayn had sent me saying he had quit the band. 

I come to a stop outside Liam's hotel room door hearing the loud choked sobs from within. My heart shatters as I think of the bright eyed, loving boy and how shattered he must be feeling with Zayn ditching him. 

I knock lightly on the door, unable to move on when I know one of my bestfriends is hurting. I get no reply, but I don't leave instead I pull the key card I had demanded that I have and open Liam's door myself. There on the bed is a blob hidden under the covers shaking with the force of its sobs. I move over to the bed and wordlessly crawl onto it wrapping my arms around the trembling frame of my broken Liam.

At my touch he immediate snuggles into my arms his head resting on my chest staining my shirt with his tears, but I do not mine and instead I focus on rubbing his back and calming him down. I say nothing know there is no words that I can say that will bring him peace so all I do is hold him massaging his back and stroking his hair.

He suddenly sits bolt upright in my arms and takes off running to the bathroom where he promptly throws up in the sink unable to make it to the toilet in time.

I hurry over massaging his back and trying to get him calmed down. If he's upset enough to throw up then Zayn had better be ready to face my fury. 

"Louis, what am I going to do? I-I can't do this, not on my own," he cries confusing me. What the hell is he going on about? 

"Liam, you're not alone. You have Harry, Niall and I. I don't know what you feel like you can't by yourself, but we are here to help. I am also sure Zayn will be able to help if you call him," I try to assure him as I try to figure out what on earth he is talking about.

"He needs to be alone, it's what he wants right now, so no he can not help me, Louis. You guys won't want to help me anyways, I'm a freak," Liam replies his shoulders shaking as he sobs again and doubles over wrenching into the sink again. 

"Liam, the lads and I love you. We would loved and accepted you when you came out to us and we would still love you if you tell us you're an alien, a baby sasquatch, a puppy dog hybrid or a girl in disguise, which isn't possible considering I've seen your dick...." I babble making him giggle this adorable giggle. 

He wipes away his tears and rinses his mouth out before turning and hugging me tightly snuggling into me. I wrap my arms around him kissing the side of his head a silent promise that I will always be here for him.

"Louis, I-I've been getting sick on and off for a over two weeks... Lou, I'm two months pregnant," he cries making my heart wrench and mind race. Liam is pregnant, my best friend is pregnant and his boyfriend just ditched him. I hold him tightly rubbing his back and trying to sooth him as he cries again.

" Does Zayn know?" I ask him once he has calmed down a little again.

"No, I wanted to tell him, but then he left. He's stressed enough and getting a lot of hate from people right now he doesn't need me being pregnant to top it off. I'll keep it quiet for a couple months... then I'll tell him," Liam replies even though both he and I know he will be too scared to tell Zayn even two months from now.

"Come on let's get you laying down and resting. Have you seen a doctor yet?" I ask him as we head back out to the main part of the room and he lays back down in bed snuggling back under the covers.

"Yeah, they said they're healthy and so am I. Lou... I'm so tired," Liam whispers grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bed with him. I sigh letting him and I wrap my arms around him again holding him close so he knows even while he is sleeping that somebody is here for him.

After he falls asleep I notice a ultrasound picture on his nightstand. Curious I reach out snatching it being careful to not stir him from his sleep as I do. 

In the ultrasound picture I can make out two tiny blobs confirming Liam's words and breaking my heart.

Liam's POV

"Louis, help me! These don't fit," I find myself crying as I try to button my pants, but my swollen five month belly will not fit in them.

"Liam, you haven't fit in those for weeks. When you wear them it looks like a muffin top or something or they're always unbuttoned and unzipped. Just put the stretchy band jeans on," he sighs not even bothering to look up from his phone. I pull my pants back off kicking them angrily into the corner. I grab the stretchy bag jeans pulling them on with a choked sob.

It's only a matter of time before he notices and he'll think I'm either getting fat or I cheated on him. This makes me cry harder and I don't even put pants on before lying down on the bed in just my boxers snuggling up to Louis my very visibly bump rubbing up against him.

"Liam, you can't keep doing this. You spend most of your day crying or sleeping. You need to tell Zayn it will lift so much stress off your shoulders. Please Liam, for the twins will have their father in their lives and he does have a right to know. He is the other parent," Louis reminds me making me push him away.

"You don't get it! He'll hate me. He said he wasn't ready for kids and you see the pictures of him all over online! He's enjoying himself by going out and partying doing God knows what else," I snap tears running down my cheeks. I rub my growing belly wishing Zayn was here. I am finding out the genders tomorrow and soon people will be able to feel the babies' kicking...I want Zayn to be the first to feel it, but I know he won't be here for he's enjoying the YOLO life too much. He's not ready to give it up and I'm not about to force him. He sounds just too happy and excited in the texts he sends me, not to mention the fact he won't answer my calls anymore which just means I am on the back burner once again. 

I let Louis snake his arms around my waist and pull me back down into the pillows letting me fall asleep in the safety of his arms.

Louis' POV

As soon as Liam is asleep I pull my phone out of my pocket and go to a once frequently used contact that has now been rarely used and pressed the call button knowing that I have to take things into my hands and help my friend by doing something he will not.

"Louis? Why are you calling me?" Zayn greets me from the other end making me roll my eyes. Couldn't he at least be a little descent, yet as I think this I also note the exhaustion and depression in his voice.

"It's Liam..." I begin, but am quickly cut off.

"What happened? Is he okay? Did some Twitter trolls start calling him names again? Has he been crying... I should be there he's my fiancé," he babbles worriedly making me chuckle.

"He's... hanging in there and what do you mean by fiancé?" I ask shocked at the words.

 

"I mean... future fiancé... at least I hope. I am planning on proposing to him on his birthday... that is if he still wants me. Louis, what's going on with Liam? Is he okay?" he asks this saddened tone to his voice forcing me to realize that Liam isn't the only one hurting.

"Liam's pregnant. He's a little over five months," I say and I can hear his shape intake of breath over the phone.

"W-What? How? When?" he stutters.

"I said pregnant, I hope you know how and you would be able to answer the when question way better than what I can at least I hope... unless it was that day I walked in on you two," I reply a snide smile forming on my face.

"I told you just to forget that."

"How can I forget Liam's moans or how you thrust yourself..."

"Louis! That's enough. How is he? I don't understand why didn't he tell me?" Zayn asks confusion and hurt in his voice. 

"He's depressed, but the babies and him are well. He needs you Zayn, he misses you and he's been worrying about how you will react and thinks you don't need this on your plate as well," I explain my attention going back to Liam whom is fast asleep snuggled in close to me. He looks so peaceful like this and I can see a small on lips assuring me is probably dreaming of Zayn.

"Oh Liam... My silly Li, always seems to thinks that he should keep the things that are bothering him in because he doesn't want to bother anybody else. I'm going to fly out, I should be there by the time the next show happens. I'll surprise him on stage or after the show and we'll talk afterwards. I have so much to make up to him," Zayn sighs making me smile. I don't point out that I said babies instead of baby, but I let it be for now knowing it will be something Liam will want to tell him.

"See you soon Malik and do me a favor don't be a jack ass," I say before hanging up the phone feeling relieved and I am able to fall asleep with my arms wrapped around Liam.

Liam's POV

The concert is going great and the fans are screaming. There a couple of signs telling me to lay off the McDonalds and other rude comments, but I don't let it bother me for most of the fans are lovely and the show is going great. We are over half way through the show when we reach the song "You and I" which is a rather difficult song for me to sing without Zayn being there for this has always been our song.

Niall opens with his part

I figured it out 

I figured it out from black and white

Seconds and hours

Maybe they had to take some time

I take a deep breath before doing my part struggling to not to cry for I do not have my Zayn to look at.

I know how it goes

I know how it goes from wrong and right

Silence and sound

Did they ever hold each other tight

Like us

Did they ever fight 

Like us

A few tears are flowing down my cheeks as Harry begins his part.

You and I

We don't want to be like them

We can make it till the end

Nothing can come between 

You and I

Not eve the Gods above can

Separate the two of us

No nothing can come between

You and I

Oh, you and I

Next to come is Zayn's part, but when I do to see the part another voice cuts in.

I figured it out

Saw the mistakes from up and down

Meet in the middle 

There's always room for common ground

He sings to me joining me on the taking my hand as he continues.

I see what's it like

I see what it's life for day and night

Never together

Cause they never see things in a different light

Like us

They never tried

Like us

As Harry picks up his part Zayn leans into me kissing me. I reach up taking his chin in my hands as we kiss. It's a gentle, passionate kiss that sys I miss you and I love you. I run my fingers along the back of his neck loving the feeling of him close to me. He ends our kiss confusing me, but he just gives me this silly little smile.

"I would never leave you or our baby Liam. You are my life, my world, my everything. I promise you that I will never leave you again. Liam James, will you do me the honor in being mine?" he asks making me gasp as he sinks down to his knee pulling out a ring. 

I can hear the gasps and the giggles, but my focus is on Zayn and his eyes that seem to glow in the light of the stage.

"Yes, I want my dweeb boyfriend forever," I laugh as he slides the ring on my finger before getting to his feet kissing me again his hands resting on either side of my bump.

When the show ends Zayn goes back to the hotel falling back onto bed exhausted. He turns starting to kiss me cradling my cheek, but I just push him aside. 

"Not tonight, Zee. I'm so tired pregnancy is torture," I groan snuggling into him not wanting to make out or have sex. I just want to snuggle and spend time with him. 

"You're belly is pretty big already, it's so beautiful," he whispers kissing my neck as his hands move over my stomach.

"That is what happens when you're having twins I suppose. Just sucks that it's already kicking my butt," I sigh watching as he moves his hand along around my belly button.

"Twins? We're having twins?" he asks laughing tears in his eyes.

"Mmhhmm I don't know the genders yet. I have an appointment later this week. Do you want to come?" I ask making him laugh.

"Liam, of course I want to come. You're my fiancé and baby mama," he snickers making me whack the back of his head.

"I'm baby daddy!" I protest pouting a little.

"No, you're the pregnant one! That makes you baby Mama," he argues before kissing me silencing my comeback which would have been pathetic and would have made him laugh that beautiful laugh.

Our kiss is interrupted with a fluttering movement from within my belly hitting his hand.

"What the.... that's our baby! Our baby is kicking! Or babies?! The babies are kicking!" he squeals excitedly as he runs his hand over my stomach kissing my belly.

"I should have told you a long time ago if I had known you would act like an excited child when something happens," I laugh as he gives my nose a gentle rub with his. I snuggle into him letting myself fall asleep in his arms with him occasionally laughing as the babies kick his hands

3 months and 2 weeks later Liam and Zayn welcome to the world two adorable little boys.

Mason Javvad Malik

And

Jason James Malik


End file.
